megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X5 Walkthrough
Intro Stage - Eurasia City Under Attack: Sigma Head Walk to the right on the screen. Kepp going until you get to the room where Alia says that the walls can collapse at any moment. Go to the edge of the floor and wait. The wall will collapse. Go to the next floor and do the same thing. Go to the next floor and move away as fast as you can so you don't get crushed. Dash onto the platform and jump on the wall, then go to the next platform and jump onto the rope as fast as possible. Wall kick on the walls as fast as you can. Go through the door. You will then see X or Zero depending on who you play as. Then Sigma will appear and attack. Keep attacking him but bewhere that once you get Sigma to half-health, he will shoot a powerful purple beam every few attacks. There will be a pause before a noise starts to build up- use this moment to jump onto the wall until he's done with the beam. Chase the Truck! (Weapons Stockpile): Crescent Grizzly Walk through the cars until you get to the blue thing. Keep slashing it until it breaks and the car starts to explode. Quickly jump to the next car and keep doing this until you come to the car that already explodes. Go as fast as you can and escape the truck! The second truck has a sub-tank as the end of it:try to get it before going to the next car. Then you will be in the warehouse. Keep going until you get to the door. Go in and down the hole, where Crescent Grizzly will emerge and attack. He is very easy if you can predict where he is going and dodge him. Later you can beat him with the Spike Ball/Twin Dream. Obliterate the Battleship! (Oceanographic Museum): Tidal Whale Walk through the stage and try not to get stuck. A little while into the stage the U-555 will start to shoot an orange beam at you: avoid this the same way as Sigma's beam, but don't let the U-555 escape. Upon beating the U-555 you will have to do the same thing going down. Then you will enter a sunken ship. Go through. Then you will meet the U-555 again and go upwards. Beat the U-555 again and JUMP ONTO THE WALL BEFORE THE U-555 LEAVES THE SCREEN. If you don't you will lose a life and have to do it again. Enter the door and you will find Tidal Whale. Beat him using the C-Shot/C-Sword. Dynamo Battle 1: Enigma Laser Area Beat Dynamo by attacking him with the charge shot/using the C-Sword relentlessly. Electric Trap! (Power Plant): Volt Kraken This first section is a Ride Chaser section; be careful not to hit a wall or fall down a pit! Try to collect as many blue energy orbs as possible:at the end, as there is a door that you can only break if you get a certain amount of the orbs. If you don't get enough, all you can do is do through the hole into the second half of the stage. This part consists mostly of several rooms in which you must shoot at some mechanisms to get them to open the door to the next room. After these rooms is Volt Kraken's chamber. When you encounter Kraken, use the Goo Shaver/F-Splasher. Fortress Lab Infiltration! (Laser Lab): Shining Firefly Knock down the pillar blocking your way into the fortress. Once you enter the fortress, make your way through whilst avoiding all the booby traps. After this part comes a spiral staircase which you must climb up while enemies come down from further up. When you get to the top of the stairs you will encounter a miniboss. The miniboss is a laser-shooting sentry robot which is accompanied by two decoys. Keep in mind that the real miniboss is colored black while the decoys are pink. Once you beat the miniboss, you have to traverse one more trap-filled section with even more traps than before, and then you will reach Shining Firefly. Beat him using the Tri-Thunder/E-Blade. Escape the Space Trap! (Planetarium): Dark Necrobat Go through the area and be especially careful to avoid the Sigma Viruses. When you get to the moving platform, you will want to get off at pretty much every platform you see. Destroy the Batton Bones as soon as you can, or else they will drop spikes onto platforms so you can't step on them, though the spikes eventually fade away. When you get to the platform that has needles on the bottom and the moving platform is by it, jump on the side of the platform and when the moving platform moves down alittle fall down without touching the needles, then dash to the platform. Then you will, be transported to another room. Use the gravity-reversing machines, and after a little while you will get to the boss door. Beat Dark Necrobat using the F-Laser/C-Flasher. Destroy the Time Bombs! (Reploid Air Force): Spiral Pegasus It is easier to beat this stage using Zero, especially using the C-Sword. Destroy the time bombs and Mavericks and rescue as many Reploids as you can because to score some health and maybe even extra lives. When you are on the elevator that is outside and you are by the platform with spikes, go to the very edge of the right side of the platform you are on. When you get to Spiral Pegasus, use Dark Hold to freeze him in place; he takes a lot more damage when he's frozen by Dark Hold. Be very careful not to let Pegasus push you off the platform with his attacks. Dynamo Battle 2: Shuttle Docking Bay Do the same attack as the first battle. You can also use the Wing Spiral/W-Shredder against him, as this will interrupt his attacks (most notably the ability when Dynamo punches the ground and cause pillars of black energy to comes up). Red Hot World! (Volcanic Inferno): Burn Dinorex Beat the mavericks and proceed down the room. Avoid the fire-spewing dragon statues, as their attacks deal massive damage. You will then get to a place where lava is below you. Wait until it's gone, then go down. Go to the left and down a hole to find an extra life and a heart tank. Hurry to where you see a rock: then go to any close-by rock that locks dark on the other side. Wait until the lava passes and do the same thing. When you get to the next room, Don't go on the Ride Armor:dash to the platform. After a minute you will encounter the mini-boss. Beat him and then proceed to the next part of the room. When you get to the split with the wires, go to the bottom one:it contains part of the gaea armor. Then go up and you will find Burn Dinorex. Beat him using the Wing-Spiral/W-Shredder. Into the Jungle! (Forest Maze): Spike Rosered Walk through the stage. Most times you can just jump over and ignore the pink rose-like mavericks. Not long after the stage begins, you will encounter a section in which you must climb up some ropes. Avoid the Sigma Viruses and death spikes. After this is another mostly empty section, and then an area where you have to go down; this area is particularly full of flower mavericks. Next after that is a huge chasm that can only be traversed by climbing on some more ropes. Make sure to avoid the rope-climbing Mavericks and the spiky vines which occasionally grow out from the ceiling. After the chasm, there's one last empty section containing a few flower Mavericks, and then you'll run into Spike Rosered. Beat Rosered with Ground Fire/Quake Blazer. Zero Virus Maze Part 1: Crater Entrance and Pale Cyber Maze: Shadow Devil When you warp into the stage, climb the left wall: there is an extra life. Then proceed down but hurry because there are lasers. Using Dark Hold will help here. Get past them, and on the second set stay to the right because there is another extra life. Then keep going, and be prepared because when you drop down for the second time you have to do some fast maneuvering. Dodge the lasers and when you can dash to the gap before you land on the floor so you can have a time advantage over the laser. Once you have gotten past the lasers, go on but know that now there are vertical lasers. Once you get past these proceed in the door. Jump and duck over the blobs that fly at you: they take tons of health away if they hit you! Once it is assembled, target the Shadow Devil's "eye" with the Tri-Thunder/E-Blade. However, the eye sometimes appears in different parts of the body, so be alert. Part 2: Purple Cyber Maze: Rangda Bangda W This stage requires much maneuvering. The Gaea Armor can help for the boss battle, however, because of the lack of an airdash, going through the stage will be more difficult, especially at the vertical shafts. Be very careful whichever character you choose. After making it through the level, you will find Rangda Bangda 2. Hit the circle that moves around the screen and, once it is at 1/2 health, carefully avoid the spikes. Part 3: Red Cyber Maze: X vs Zero Carefully avoid the spikes. Once you get to the platform that moves up and down, let yourself get almost squished against the ceiling, then fall to the ground and air dash through the spikes. When you come to a place with a platform above a hole, drop down, sliding down the right wall. After a ways, you will drop through an invisible opening in the wall. Walk on and enter the capsule to gain either Zero's Black Armor or X's Ultimate Armor. Keep going until you get through boss doors. As X, the newly acquired Ultimate Armor really helps here. However, if you play as Zero, fighting X is much easier if you use the c-sword and slash relentlessly. Final: Cyber Maze Core/Teleporters/Cyberspace and Battle with Sigma Go to the place where there's a hole in between the two platforms:then dash to the other side for an extra life and an energy capsule. then go down the hole and beat the bosses. They have the same weaknesses as the first time you fought them. Then, once you have beat all 8 bosses, a gold teleporter will appear. Go into it and you will be transported to the final stage. Go through and then you will find the boss door. Sigma's first form will talk a little, then attack. His weakness is the Tri-Thunder/E-Blade. SAVE YOUR ENERGY TANKS! SIGMA'S 2ND FORM IS HARD! After you beat this first form his 2nd form will talk then attack. His weakness is the Spike Ball/Twin Dream. Beat him, then sit back and watch the ending! Category:Game walkthroughs